


Rest for the Virtuous

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Alfor is a wonderful leader and a dedicated father. Coran knows Allura will follow in her father's footsteps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short indulgent fic that I wrote months ago and forgot to edit and post.

Coran entered the king’s study with a perfunctory knock, just as he always did, despite Alfor telling him it was unnecessary if the door was open. Propriety was important and Coran now rather enjoyed the old habit. The familiar sound of his _tap-tap_ _tap_ _tap-tap_ always seemed to bring a smile to his liege’s face.

This time, however, found Alfor leaning back in his chair behind the large desk, dozing, a mess of paper in front of him and his infant daughter resting on his chest.

Coran paused in the doorway, taking in the rare sight.

Ever since Allura’s birth and the untimely death of her mother in childbirth, Alfor had been doing his best to care for his daughter in any way her could. He made sure to spend time with her every cycle, despite the pressures of ruling and the rumblings of rebellion and dissent in parts of the galaxy. Whenever a spare moment could be grasped he took it and spent it on her, leaving almost nothing for himself. He had cots set up in many of the private rooms he frequented in order to spend as much time as possible with Allura. Of course he relied on nannies and serving staff to ease his duties, but he wanted to do as much for Allura as he could.

Coran sighed. It was a beautiful tableau before him, displaying everything wonderful about his king and Alfor’s dedication to his people and his family. But it was also proof that he was taking too little time to care for himself.

It was admirable and fitting for a man such as Alfor, kind and loyal; but it was also rather foolish.

Alfor was only one man with a responsibility for billions. His advisors should not have allowed him to indulge his parental instincts when there were many more options open to him. But they, like Coran, could not deny their liege the joy he found in his daughter. Even if he had spent as much time napping at his desk as working at it since Allura's birth.

Coran entered the room and carefully extracted the sleeping princess from her father’s embrace, rocking gently as she started to fuss and wake, and smiling as she settled back into slumber. He set her down in her cot in the corner by the sweet blooming _lpyngi_ fern that had been a gift from Coran for Alfor’s coronation. He covered her with a warm blanket, set her favourite soft toy in grasping reach, then stepped back to admire his future queen.

“She still takes my breath away too.”

Coran turned around to see Alfor stifling a yawn behind his hand, eyes barely open.

“She’s going to be a wonderful ruler,” Coran agreed. “Hopefully less stubbourn than you.”

Alfor smiled at the recrimination. “Twice as bad, I think, if only to keep you on your toes.”

Coran let out a disgruntled huff. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He reached out a hand to Alfor. “Now, my king, you should follow your daughter’s wise example and get some proper rest.”

Alfor grasped Coran’s hand in a solid grip and levered himself up, groaning as the soreness of his previous sleeping position became very evident. He glared at Coran as his joints cracked audibly. “Not a word.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my liege.” Coran couldn’t help smiling.

It was Alfor’s turn to huff. “I’m going to enjoy watching you run around after her when it’s her turn to rule.”

“So long as you’re actually resting in your retirement, I don’t think I would complain.”

Alfor laughed. “Such a worrier, my old friend.” He brought their clasped hands to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss against Coran’s knuckles. “What would I do without you, Coran?”

Coran flushed at the brief touch, the intimacy both old and so very new to their relationship. He smiled at his oldest friend and truest love. “You will never have to know,” he promised. “Now,” he said as he pulled his hand away to push at Alfor’s shoulder, “it's been too long since you’ve slept in a bed. I will approach the council about orders for your personal guards to keep you in your quarters for a whole movement should you not rest for a proper amount of time.”

“But Allura——”

“I’ll watch over the princess. I promise I’ll bring her to you once she wakes.”

Alfor gazed at Coran a moment longer and nodded, relaxing in Coran’s hands. “Very well. I can think of no one better to watch over my daughter.” He let Coran push him towards the door, pressing back into the firm touch.

“Seep well, my king,” Coran said and watched Alfor walk down the hallway to his personal quarters.

He triggered the panel to let the study door close before turning back to watch Allura sleep peacefully in her cot. He smiled down at the beautiful child, already so entrenched in his heart, and knew that, like her wonderful father, she would do amazing things for the entire universe when she grew up. And Coran would count it the highest privilege just to be near when she did.

“Before all that, though,” Coran said, reluctantly moving over to Alfor’s desk, “let’s fix the mess your father has made of his paperwork.”

It was a tough job, looking after these royals, but Coran counted himself the luckiest man in the universe to have the position.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
